


Deathsick

by miseteshiningstar



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseteshiningstar/pseuds/miseteshiningstar
Summary: A disease takes one of the cast, and things spiral out of control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a crack fic so everybody starts off ooc, sorry, but the original has 100+ chapters!
> 
> Also focuses mainly around Fairy April and Cure2Tron pretty much gets shunned for the most part

Sixteen days before the live was planned, there were reports of a new plague sweeping across the globe, although the infection rate is low. It causes hallucinations, comas, mood swings, and can cause the person to act hostile towards even people they are close to. Reports of this disease came mainly from poorer countries, like in Africa, and countries without the best health care. Strangely enough, there was a catch with this sickness. Certain people were more susceptible to this if they had recently been at high altitudes, and this was where the worst strain of the disease could be contracted. Plane ticket prices dropped, so all four bands took the opportunity to get their tickets for cheap, even though they were going to expose themselves to the disease. Needless to say, they don’t have much sense.

 

But that’s old news. Today they all felt relatively fine, and were setting up on the stage. BLAST finished their setups first, and Yamato ran around trying to help the other groups out while the others rehearsed.

Osiris finished next with Yamato’s help, and they sat on the stage in a circle calmly drinking tea. Makoto was immediately lecturing everyone on how to hold a teacup right, which resulted in Ray swearing while Kyo sat there quietly.

Yamato helps Cure2Tron set up more than the others while they complain about not being able to lift their equipment since Yukiho left for a few minutes. Instead of practicing, they watched Shin nearly whack Makoto with a fish for lecturing him.

“Hey, where’d Yukiho go, anyway?” Mint asks.

Shelly shrugs, not looking away from the teacup incident. “I don’t know, but he’s really missing out.”

A loud _slap_ can be heard from across the venue. Everybody turns to see what happened, and Makoto immediately jumps up with fish slime on the left side of his face.

“Excuse me.” He says, nearly running off of the stage.

 

Meanwhile, the already weak enough Misato is struggling with an amp. He pays too much attention to the fish slap and doesn’t watch where he puts the amp on the crate. _Okay, all done!_ He thinks. Wrong. The second he steps away from it, the amp falls on him and knocks him to the floor. Shelly laughs, but doesn’t help him.

“Asahi! Help!” Misato cries because he’s too weak to move the amp.

Asahi rushes over and moves it off easily. “Why didn’t you ask for my help before?”

 

While everyone’s still caught up in the slap and laughing at Misato being crushed by something that weighs only thirty-five pounds, Kazuma sneaks away to try and find out where Yukiho went. Halfway out the backstage door, he slips on an expertly placed banana peel and slams his head against the wall.

Shelly almost falls off of the stage from laughing so hard.

“You okay?” Asahi asks from across the stage.

“Yeah, yep, I’m f-fine.” Kazuma gets up and runs away down the hall. _Dammit_. He changes his goal from finding Yukiho to finding a bathroom to check if he messed something up when he fell.

 

Meanwhile, Makoto comes back. “What the hell happened?” He says. “I leave and then all of a sudden there’s a crash?”

Sousuke points at Misato. “He knocked an amp over onto himself.”

Makoto looks over at Misato, who’s still weepy from before. “Why are you crying? You don’t even need an amp.”

Misato nods and leans on Asahi. “But- it was Yoshimune’s…” He trails off.

 

“Huh?!” Yoshimune jumps up from his seat on the edge of the stage. “That was _mine?!”_ He almost yells.

Misato jumps back. “Yeah, but I really didn’t mean to drop it! I wasn’t paying attention and it just- you know- fell. But I’m sure it’s okay!”

Yoshimune shrugs. “It’s fine. I’ll just get another one if you broke it.”

 

Everybody audibly turns to face Yoshimune with “I-can’t-believe-this-rich-kid” looks.

“Everybody’s got these rich parents…” Shin mutters. “You kids have it so good these days. I remember my childhood when my things would break and I couldn’t replace them.”

“You still can’t replace them.” Ray mutters.

Shin raises the fish from before and Ray jumps away from him.

 

“No, no, that’s not it.” Yoshimune doesn’t mind being called the rich kid, but he does when it’s for the wrong reasons. “I pay for my own things, really.”

Shin gets a feeling of hope for today’s youth. “Really? That’s good! It’s so nice to see kids making a living for themselves-”

“By my own things I mean band things. My parents pay for everything else.”

And the hope is gone. “What do you mean, “my parents pay for”-” Shin gets cut off by screaming.

 

Everyone on the stage jumps.

“What’s happening?” Miley shudders.

“Maybe it’s nothing! Maybe someone fell?” Yamato tries to diffuse the situation, but there’s more screaming as he talks.

“What if something bad is going on?” Misato runs over and cowers behind Yoshimune.

 

Instantly, everyone starts whispering to each other.

“Who’s being murdered?”  
“Who died?”

“Are we safe?”

Screaming only continues, and Miley, Mint, Shelly, Misato, Tsubasa, Asahi, and Kyo hide behind all of the drum setups.

 

After seeing half of them cower instead of leaving, Yamato jumps up and heads for the door. “Have no fear! Blast will investigate!”

It’s obvious that he’s trying to be a hero.

 

Makoto sighs and shoves him aside. “You can’t be serious. We need smart people for this kind of thing.”

“Huh? What’s your plan then?”

“What’s yours?”

“Well-” Yamato thinks for a minute. “We all split up and go down different halls, then we-”

“Wrong.” Makoto shuts him up. “Have you not watched a single horror movie? If we split up we die.”

 

The rest of them look at him in confusion.

“It’s really not this serious…” Shelly says.

“Then why are you cowering? Would you like to lead?” Makoto looks down at him.

“No…”

“Good.” Makoto walks to the door and waits. “We’re going to look in a group. Ray, you stay here and watch the pansies. Everyone else, let’s go.”

Ray goes to protest, but stops because he didn’t want to go anyways. _Less dying for me!_

 

Makoto waits for Yamato, Sousuke, Teppei, Shin, and Yoshimune to decide if they’re going or not. Teppei turns away at first, but after Makoto stares him down he gives in and goes along.

“Okay, let’s find out what’s going on.” Makoto leads the group down the first hall they get to.

Yamato jumps to the front with Makoto and tries to be helpful. “Listen for more screaming!”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s silent for a minute, until there’s a sudden shriek and loud crashing sounds far off.

“Follow the scream!” Yamato yells as he takes off running ahead of the rest. Sousuke and Teppei are more used to his constant randomly breaking into sprints, so they keep up with him easier. Makoto however, does not.

“Hey!” He yells. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Taking control of the situation!” Yamato yells back.

 

He abruptly stops a minute later. “Hey… Where do we go now?”

Sousuke almost slams face first into Yamato’s shoulder. “ _ What _ now?”

Yamato shrugs. “I can’t hear anything anymore, did we pass it?”

Makoto finally catches up. “I don’t know,  _ did  _ we?”

Shin taps his shoulder. “Let the kid have his minute, geez. At least we probably got closer to it.”

Makoto scoffs. “There’s no way he’s capable enough to-”

 

“Hush!” Yoshimune pipes up. “Can you hear that?”

The others stand silently for a minute. 

“No…?’ Teppei says in confusion.

“Well then follow me~!” Yoshimune turns down a hall to their left and starts marching with the others following.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Makoto murmurs.

“Nope!”

The others stop walking while Yoshimune continues on.

He gets six feet before he turns around. “What, you all think I don’t have any idea what’s going on? You can hear noises this way.” He turns back around and keeps looking until there’s a crash nearby, and a “no!” being yelled.

Nobody else seems to have heard it, so Yoshimune decides to just investigate by himself.

 

Little does he know Makoto dragged the others away for his method.

 

Yoshimune sighs as he swings the closest door (a bathroom door) open. “It’s not an investigation until you find something~!” He walks in and to his left finds Kazuma, on the floor, cowering away from Yukiho, who is all too close to him.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to be trying something like that  _ already! _ ”

“No, Yoshimune, it’s not like that!” Kazuma hisses at him. 

“Then what  _ is _ it?” He says, not really understanding the situation. 

Yukiho stands up and stares Yoshimune down. “I can show you if you like…”

“Show me what?” Yoshimune is oblivious until Yukiho starts walking towards him and he sees Kazuma trying to sign that it was a bad idea to ask that.

 

Then Yukiho lowers himself down to waist level and Yoshimune finally gets it. 

“Wait  _ that’s  _ what  _ this _ is?! No thank you! We have things to do!” Yoshimune runs right past Yukiho, picks Kazuma up and throws him over his shoulder, and runs out of the bathroom as fast as he can. “Why didn’t you tell me  _ that’s _ what was going on?”

“Couldn’t you have guessed that?”

  
  


Back at the auditorium, Makoto brings the rest of the group back.

 

“Did you find out what happened?” Ray asks as soon as the door opens.

“Of course not. Yamato took off and then Yoshimune tried leading.” Makoto scoffs. “There’s no way we could’ve done anything with them in the group.”

“But Yoshimune found something!” Yamato pipes up. “And I brought us closer to it!”

 

“So then why did you come back here?” Mint asks.

“Because the show’s starting soon. People are going to start coming in any minute, we should go backstage for now.”

The others listen and follow Makoto backstage again. They were just in time as well, the front doors to the auditorium were opened and people started pouring in almost as soon as they left the stage.

Down the hall, Yoshimune comes back and walks to the group. Before anyone can ask what happened, he tries to completely diffuse the situation. He’d rather not say a word about what happened in the bathroom. “Ta-da~! Nobody was getting murdered, this klutz just accidentally walked in on Yukiho.” He drops Kazuma onto the floor.

He gets up. “That’s not what happened. She-”

Yoshimune shuts him up. “Of course that’s what happened!” He pulls Asahi and Misato over to whisper what actually happened.

 

Mint laughs. “That’s all? You made us worry for no reason.”

“We weren’t worried!” Tsubasa says. “We just thought somebody was coming after us.”

“So we were afraid.”

 

Misato bursts out laughing. “You really started screaming because of that? I wanna go see for myself!” He leans over to ask Yoshimune where it is.

“You really don’t want to go see what I saw.” Kazuma tries to get Misato not to go. Yoshimune didn’t see it, but the real reason he was screaming wasn’t because Yukiho cornered him. It was because of what  _ happened  _ to Yukiho.

 

“Why? Did you finally figure out he’s a guy?” Sousuke snorts.

There’s no reply to that.

“Yeah! What’s the big deal? I’m gonna go anyways. I don’t even think I’ll end up screaming!” Misato waves and starts walking away. “Oh, yeah, I’ll go see if he’s gonna come back soon!”

 

Misato leaves and there’s silence for a few seconds until Shin looks at his phone. “Guys, there’s ten minutes before we start.”

Yamato jumps. “Then we’d better go onstage! We can’t start late!”

“But what about Misato and Yukiho?” Miley asks. “We can’t perform without them.”

“If they can’t make it in time it’s your losses. Get on the stage in case they do come back.” Makoto says as he leaves.

 

With almost everyone on stage, they can hear the crowd chanting for them to start. They can’t be seen because of the curtains, but their shadows can be.

It’s three minutes until it starts, and it’s starting to be worrying.

“Why aren’t they back yet?” Teppei asks.

Then almost immediately, there’s a high pitched shriek that makes everyone jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor baby misato


	3. Chapter 3

“Was that Misato?” Yamato asks.

“No shit.” Sousuke sighs. “Who’s going to go save him?”

“Save him? We-we will!” Yoshimune grabs Kazuma’s arm and they drop their guitars running out.

 

Makoto stops them and they both groan. “What are you doing? We can’t start if you leave!”

Ray hops across the stage to hit Makoto in the face with his hair. “They’re already missing someone, it’s not like they can start without him.” His eyes light up. “Then when they get back there can be a cool entrance! Like if they were here to debut!”

Makoto isn’t against the idea, but when he goes to tell them they can go, they’re already long gone.

 

“Hey… What am I supposed to do?” Asahi asks, with all of his bandmates gone.

A couple of puzzled looks get sent across the stage. Yamato gathers Sousuke, Tsubasa, and Teppei around him in a huddle. The others watch while they whisper to one another.

Teppei looks up. “Hey, you can join Miley and them for now. Then we’ll have three bands and you can go back when everyone comes back.”

 

There’s a squeal from the other Cure2Tron members as they surround Asahi.

“We’re gonna make you so cute!” Miley chirps.

“We don’t have time for that! Just follow our lead.” Shelly pulls the other three along with him.

“But- what about bass? Who’s going to-”

“It’s okay, just sing with me. We’re cute enough that we can make up for it! ☆”

 

The curtain goes up, and the show starts.

  
  


Misato, terrified out of his mind, runs down the hallway, trying to find somebody else.  _ It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, I’ll wake up from this! I’m just nervous! Yeah, tomorrow I’ll wake up and tell Asahi about it, and he’ll tell me it was just a dream and he’ll fight the monster away!  _ He’s not  _ entirely _ wrong. He keeps running, getting lost in different hallways, until he, in an extremely cliché moment, slams directly into Yoshimune and Kazuma. The three of them hit the floor in a pile. Misato freaks out and pulls himself out from under Yoshimune, who immediately gets up and tries to comfort him.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” He pulls Misato into a hug and waits for him to stop shaking.

Misato shoves his face into Yoshimune’s shoulder. “I-I don’t even know what it was… I ran out as soon as I saw it.”

“You saw it too?” Kazuma asks him.

Misato nods.

“What? What did you two see that I missed out on?” Yoshimune lets go of Misato and stands up.

“It-it wasn’t human.” Misato looks up at Kazuma, who nods.

“Now do you see why I didn’t want you to go?”

He nods again.

“What am I missing out on?” Yoshimune’s about as confused as you are.

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.” Kazuma sighs.

“Hey, maybe if I saw it I would.”  
“You actually want us to go back there?” Misato says. “I’ll only do it if you lead.”

“Good! Let’s go then.” Yoshimune starts walking away from his friends.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am!”

Misato sits dumbfounded on the floor until Kazuma pulls him up and they follow Yoshimune to the bathroom.

 

A couple of minutes pass, and they’re at the door. Yoshimune leans in and listens for anything inside before opening the door.

“You guys ready?” He asks.

They nod and he swings the door open, showing the room with the lights off.

“Weird…” Yoshimune turns the lights on and shuts the door behind them. He walks ahead to check everything. “...I don’t see anything yet. What was it?”

While Kazuma stands by the door, Misato follows him and whispers. “I don’t know, maybe it’s gone now…”

“What?”

“I don’t know…” He looks at the floor.

 

Something huge scampers across the wall opposite of the sinks.

Kazuma is the first to see it, and he nearly jumps out of his skin. “What the fU-”

Yoshimune and Misato turn around, both saying a “What?” until they both see it. Misato squeaks and jumps back in fear, and Yoshimune only stares at it.

In front of them is something brown and spiderlike, crouched in the corner of the ceiling, staring at them. It’s at least half the size of Yoshimune.

By now, Misato is already ready to run away.

“What- w-what the hell is that?” Yoshimune says, visibly scared.

“That’s the thing I saw. It-it talked to me.” Misato whispers.

“What did it say?”

 

The “thing” moves down the wall, making them all jump.  
“I-”

It jumps towards Misato. He tries to run away, but only manages to corner himself. It lands directly on him and traps him by sticking its legs into the walls behind him. He screams, and Yoshimune runs to the other side of the bathroom by the sinks.

“Quit screaming.” The ‘thing’ says with a low distorted voice through a hiss, and with a dark purple liquid dripping onto Misato’s neck.

He whimpers. “Help!”

Kazuma steps forwards and looks at the ‘thing’. “What the hell are you?”

It cranes its head around to look at him and speaks. “It’s sad that you don’t recognize me.”

“What?”

It lets go of Misato (who falls to the ground out of fear), scampers over to Kazuma, and knocks him down. It crawls onto his chest and stares him dead in the face. “Take a guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the plot makes sense at the end, it just starts off a little strange


End file.
